


Karibito

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Food, Gen, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “O que comes de bom, Yutti?”A ouvir a voz de Yuri, Nakajima endureceu.Sempre tentava não dar nas vistas quando comia, precisamente a esperar de não ser visto e, portanto, pilhado de qualquer estivesse a comer.





	Karibito

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Karibito**

“O que comes de bom, Yutti?”

A ouvir a voz de Yuri, Nakajima endureceu.

Sempre tentava não dar nas vistas quando comia, precisamente a esperar de não ser visto e, portanto, pilhado de qualquer estivesse a comer.

“Mar... marshmallows, Chii. Porque?” perguntou, a dar um jeito.

Então o menor sentou-se ao seu lado, a pôr a sua melhor expressão sofredora.

“Não, nada... só é que desde esta manhã não tenho comido nada, e vou seriamente morrer de fome.” disse-lhe, com ar muito eloquente, a fazer olhinhos ao pacote que o maior tinha na mão.

Yuto fez uma careta, a olhar antes Yuri e após os marshmallows.

Por fim, suspirou.

“Bom, se tens fome podemos come-los juntos. Sempre se queres, ou...”

“Obrigado!” interrompeu-o ou menor, a enfiar a mão no pacote e a tomar um punhado de doces. “Ai, estava mesmo a morrer de fome. Ainda bem que estás tu, Yutti, que sempre és previdente.” disse-lhe, com ar contento, a começar a comer depressa.

Quando o pacote teve acabado e Yuri teve-se afastado, Yuto fez um rápido cálculo.

Ele tinha comido ao máximo quatro o cinco.

Encolheu os ombros, a achar que pelo menos com todos o marshmallows que tinha comido Chinen, um dor de estômago e peras não podia ser evitado.

*

“Yutti!”

Nakajima virou-se, a boca cheia, a esbugalhar os olhos perante a expressão severa de Inoo.

“Que se passa, Inoo-chan?” perguntou, a meter na boca outro pedaço de dango.

“Daqui a dez minutos começamos a filmagem do promotional video. E temos de bailar. Não acho que seja bom para ti comer antes de bailar, poderias ficar doente.” disse-lhe, com tom demasiado serio, que não lhe pertencia.

Nakajima ergueu as sobrancelhas, a olhar com ar culpada o embalagem do dango.

“Mas só comi um pedacinho. Não acho que vai dar-me problemas.” tentou justificar-se.

Kei abanou repetidamente a cabeça, a tender uma mão para ele.

“Bom. Então dá-me isso, não quero que te deixes tentar e comas mais.” a ver a expressão duvidosa do menor, insistiu. “Faço isto por ti, Yutti. Achas si tivesse de ficar doente!” acrescentou, com o seu melhor sorriso.

Relutante, Yuto deu-lhe o dango, e após alcançou os outros para começar a filmagem.

E não percebeu de ter estado enganado até o fim do dia, quando foi a pedir a Kei de devolver o doce e ele, com expressão fingidamente contrita, disse-lhe que ficou com fome e terminou-o tudo.

*

“Yutti!”

“Yu!”

A ouvir as dois vozes chama-lo assim que tinha tomado o seu bento, Yuto sorriu.

“O que se passa?” perguntou a Inoo e Chinen, que estavam a aproximar-se dele com ar predador.

“O que levaste hoje de bom, Yutti?” perguntou Yuri, com ar inocente.

“Salada de espinafre.” respondeu, a indicar o bento. “Ultimamente não me sinto bem, e tenho preferido levar algo ligeiro.”

A expressão desapontada na cara dos dois deles foi quase hilariante.

“Mas... eu não gosto de espinafre.” disse Inoo, enquanto o menor ao seu lado acenava com a cabeça.

Nakajima encolheu os ombros, como para dizer que não podia fazer nada.

“Mas se tendes fome” acrescentou “acho que Keito tenha consigo um pouco de chocolate.”

Sem dizer uma palavra, os dois afastaram-se na direção de Okamoto, com um sorriso malvado na cara.

Yuto riu e depois, certo de não ser visto, pôs uma mão no seu saco e agarrou um caramelo, a leva-lo depressa à boca.

Por uma vez, estava feliz de ter conseguido enganar em vez de fazer-se enganar.


End file.
